


Still Surprising Sometimes

by alikuu



Series: Ost-in-Edhil [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Smut, insert all the sex tags here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikuu/pseuds/alikuu
Summary: Celebrimbor and Annatar get to know each other better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are here for the smut, because this is dirty porn and nothing more :D

Tyelperinquar rested his elbows on the ledge of his balcony slowly inhaling the fragrance of new leaves and fresh grass, all of nature rejuvenated at the very crux of spring. It was past midnight and a mist was creeping from the east, rolling down the skirts of the mountains beneath which the city slept. His eyes were fixed on its waves slowly flooding the streets until only the highest rooftops remained visible like islands amongst a ghostly sea.

Idle moments were uncommon for him, as were restless nights, and yet there he was. He thought of disrobing and trying to get some sleep, but his feet were restless and wanted to carry him outside, so alone and unengaged as he was, he followed.

Down into the courtyard he went, and then through the main gate onto the stone-paved roads of Ost-in-Edhil. The walk made him feel no better. The mist was thick enough to shroud the light of the crystal lanterns. The streets were deserted. No other had ventured out into the night, and his feeling of desolation only grew.

Finally he wound up in a garden. The air was deathly quiet and not even a leaf moved. Pale clouds drifted over the grass and if not for the warm fragrance of spring air, Celebrimbor could have sworn winter had come again and stolen away all life and joy from the world.

…

Celebrimbor went back up the hill towards his residence, but when he reentered the courtyard he paused and hesitated on the familiar path. He didn't want to go back to the solitude of his chambers atop the tower of his house. There was a dull ache in his chest and his heart was hinting of another direction that he could take. There was one other who could be awake.

He walked amongst the corridors, looking for the door, through which he had scarcely ever entered. Annatar was almost never found in his chambers and Celebrimbor usually had no reason to look for him there. Despite that, Tyelpe knew exactly where they were, with a certainty that surprised even himself.

When he finally reached it, he almost hesitated before knocking. He had been inside, in the very early days of Annatar’s stay. He knew that what lied beyond was a beautiful apartment with a nice corner disposition and large windows and balconies. It was practical and moderately lavish, with a great view of the south gardens and the green hills of Eregion. The suit had always been reserved for special guests and Tyelpe had chosen it for the Maia himself. However he had no idea how Annatar had settled in it, nor if his friend liked it at all.

The answer to his knock didn't come. Instead the door opened on its own. Celebrimbor raised an eyebrow at the theatrics but entered the unlit chamber beyond nonetheless. The door helpfully closed behind him and Tyelpe looked around. Annatar was nowhere in sight. All doors and windows were opened to the nighttime air and mist was lapping at the windowpanes and creeping over the floor. There was darkness in the archway to the right, which lead to the bedchambers, and the same could be said about the one on the left that opened to the study.

Taking a guess, Tyelperinquar went left, entering the private work area and looking around curiously. Annatar wasn’t there, although his desk was covered in books and parchments, many of which covered in his own cursive handwriting.

Growing a little perplexed, Celebrimbor turned and just as he was re-entering the main room, he spotted Annatar at the entrance of his bedchambers.

“I don’t always work.” His friend smiled.

“Were you actually resting?” Tyelpe asked with a rueful smile.

“No. I was cleansing.” Annatar announced and the elf raised an eyebrow. The Maia didn’t look any different than usually, the same pristine robes and hair.

“Why not go to the mineral pools?” Celebrimbor asked, assuming that Annatar had pulled a bath in his bedchambers.

“I didn’t mean soaking myself in water.” Annatar reprimanded gently.

“Oh.” Celebrimbor said only. He had become used to the way nothing about Annatar made sense, despite how much he resembled his kind. “I don’t suppose you would explain?”

“I could.” The Maia sighed as he beckoned for Celebrimbor to follow him into the half-light of his bedchamber. "Although you are unlikely to comprehend. Come, I’m not finished."

Annatar sat down on the untouched bed. His back was as straight as a statue but the slack of his features suggested relaxation. His eyes remained opened, staring somewhere in the middle distance ahead of him and he remained like that, turned completely inward for a couple of seconds, until he broke his concentration to nod to Tyelpe.

“You can sit.” He invited and tentatively Celebrimbor perched at the foot of the Maia’s bed.

Then Annatar resumed the process of his _cleansing_ and although Celebrimbor didn’t see anything, he felt a vague pull of energy almost like air being sucked out of a vessel, and changes in the temperature around the Maia. He kept the influx of questions in his head to himself, not willing to disturb the process. Annatar's eyes remained glassy and there was no stunning visual effect to go with the strange reaction, which seemed to be cooking up inside of him, but Tyelpe watched raptly nevertheless.

Too soon it was over and his friend turned to look at him. His golden eyes were uncharacteristically soft.

“There. Now, what can I do for you, Tyelpe?” He asked and Celebrimbor caught himself before he bit his lip.

“I just came to chat.” He said and Annatar raised an eyebrow.

“After midnight?” The Maia asked and the look in his eyes and the way his voice thickened, spurred Tyelpe's heart rate.

"I didn’t mean it like that-” Celebrimbor blushed and Annatar laughed delightedly.

“Like what?” He teased in innocence that was quite obviously feigned and Tyelpe rolled his eyes.

“Like that.” He repeated a little softer and the Maia seemed a little thrown by the sudden change of mood and the boldness of the elf holding his gaze.

Usually such exchanges went a certain way. Annatar would tease and Celebrimbor would retreat and act oblivious. This was different and Tyelpe wondered as the Maia made a low humming noise and rose from his seat to pace the large empty space of his bedroom, if he had stepped over a boundary, which he was never meant to trespass. Reluctantly the elf tore his eyes away from his friend and forced them to show interest in the chamber. There were very few personal effects that the elf could see. Most of it was covered in darkness with only the faintest silver light coming from the overcast sky outside.

“You don’t spend much time here, do you?” Tyelpe asked, rising as well and following Annatar's trail until he was standing beside the Maia. He kept a cordial distance, but in the emptiness of the unlit room and with all the other space to occupy, Tyelpe had a feeling that he was standing too close.

“No.” Annatar answered absently and turned towards him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and his eyes on Tyelpe turned inscrutable. Then he prompted: "You said you wanted to talk."

The Maia's gaze was on him for a long moment, no doubt attempting to roast the elf alive.

"May I light a lantern first?" Celebrimbor tried to dodge the awkwardness.

"Do you need to see me better in order to speak?" Annatar didn't give him the chance to turn away.

"You want to converse in the dark?" Tyelpe challenged.

"Isn't that what you came for?"

"I-" Tyelpe broke off, uncertain how he should interpret that question. "Annatar, do you want me to leave?"

“Not unless you tell me why you have come.” The Maia responded calmly and his tone was soft but his eyes hard and demanding.

"I was feeling strange." Celebrimbor answered at last. "I don't know what brought this on, but I remembered the past."

His eyes flickered to Annatar and when he saw the concentrated look on the Maia's face, prompting him to speak, he continued.

"And then I thought of the future and the ruin that time will eventually bring on everything that we build today. I wish that it could be prevented, so that things would remain forever as they are now. No, better. I wish that I could achieve perfection and then preserve it forever, in a way that time cannot change."

“Have you declared time your enemy?” The Maia took a small step towards him. “If so, prepare for a losing battle."

Celebrimbor lowered his eyes to the floor tiles between them.

"I don't think it's time you fear." Annatar continued, putting his hand on Tyelpe's shoulders, drawing his gaze back up to himself. "You fear that what may come to pass would not concur with your vision. You think that something or someone would come to destroy what you have built. Or take away the chances that you think are yours by right.”

Tyelpe opened his mouth to answer, but closed it soon enough.

"You have every right to feel this way." Annatar continued, his expression turning sympathetic. "It is in that past that haunts you."

“Partially.” Celebrimbor responded reluctantly.

"Tyelpe." Annatar leaned in a little closer. In the half-light his eyes that seemed to be made of liquid flame were all the elf could see, bright against the dull backdrop of the rest of the world. Their fire took his breath away. "As long as I'm here nothing can come after you."

"I'm not afraid." Tyelpe answered softly.

“I know you are not.” Annatar pointed out. "And even if you were, you didn't come to me to discuss it."

The Maia turned and headed back to the other side of the dark chamber, where he once again sat on the bed.

Tyelpe followed him a little slower, remaining standing a few steps back. A glance out the window made Tyelpe feel as if they were suspended in a cloud. The grey shroud of the mist hid the sky from sight and being alone in the room with Annatar felt even more intimate.

Celebrimbor was starting to feel like a liar.

“You are right - I didn't come to discuss any of that tonight.” He sighed looking towards the direction that he knew was the door. “Don’t think overly much on this conversation, Annatar. I'm tired and I didn't fully mean half of what I said. I should probably let you rest.”

“Are you giving up so easily?” Annatar's question, spoken in a softer tone, stopped him in his tracks.

He turned slowly, eyes searching the Maia's for any sort of clues. He could discern nothing from Annatar's calm facade, but the mixed signals worked as always only to stroke the fire in his gut rather than quench it.

Soundlessly he advanced until Annatar had to crane his neck to look up at him, his hair a tantalising spill of pale waves down his back. Celebrimbor loomed over him for a long moment, wondering if it was truly provocation that he saw in the Maia's unrelenting stare. He raised a hand, which was entirely too steady for the anxious pulse fluttering inside of him, and brushed a lock of living gold behind Annatar's ear. The Maia’s eyes widened but other than that he was as still as a statue. Slowly, careful to spot any sign of protest, Tyelpe put one knee on the bed beside Annatar's and bent down enough to cup the Maia's jaw and tilt his chin until he could reach his mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed him, and it was small and barely more than the brush of lips, however as they connected a brand seemed to be laid over him, and a thick sense of foreboding shook the sigh that escaped his lungs as he pulled away.

He remained close, waiting for the Maia’s reaction. It came a few seconds later although it felt like an eternity of suspense to the elf. Annatar blinked and then looked away, a thoughtful look crossing his face. Celebrimbor was distantly aware that he trembled, but he couldn't summon the will to care when Annatar's overwhelming nearness seared every other thought away.

“I’m surprised, Tyelpe.” Annatar said simply.

“Why?” Celebrimbor couldn't trust his voice above a whisper.

“I thought I had you figured out by now. Apparently you still hold a few surprises.” Annatar murmured, his eyes turning once again thoughtful, however he wasn’t recoiling, Tyelpe noticed, nor did he looked shocked.

“More than a few, if you allow me to show you.” Celebrimbor breathed making Annatar chuckle.

Tyelpe slid forward until he perched on the Maia's knees, not quite in his lap, and not really resting his full weight on him. He could have sprung up the moment Annatar showed the barest hint of discomfort. None such came as Annatar's gaze slid over him, as if considering what was being offered. There was a thoughtful expression on his features as he lifted a hand to play with a button on Celebrimbor's tunic.

The elf caught the hand and raised it to his lips, planting a small kiss on the fingertips and then a more lingering one on the palm.

“Careful.” Annatar murmured.

“Do you want me to stop?” Celebrimbor asked and then held his breath as Annatar reached for him and tangled his hand in his dark hair.

Annatar pulled him forward until their lips were mashed together and Celebrimbor's chest was flush against Annatar's, the elf's thighs straddling the Maia's hips. Through the layers of clothing between them, Tyelpe could feel the unyielding toughness of the body underneath and the grip of Annatar's arms almost crushed him, but he was too ecstatic to care if he was going to be sore or bruised.

"I want you to stop asking me." The Maia whispered urgently and Tyelpe kissed him with desperation, rough in his rush to grasp his chance before it slipped away.

Their teeth jammed together and Celebrimbor tasted iron as a lip broke. He judged it to be his, because he had never seen Annatar bleed, and if he did, the elf doubted it would taste so mundane.

He wasted no time to think of how long he had dreamed of this, how he had denied himself hope. Instead he pushed the Maia down and Annatar lied back on the bed, laughing and looking up at Tyelpe with a wild glint in his eyes. The elf cradling the back of his neck and guided him into an opened mouth kiss. Annatar moaned and the sound resonated through Celebrimbor, sending a shivers from his teeth all the way to the marrow of his bones.

He pulled the Maia close, delving as deep as he could, claiming his mouth with a vicious hunger. Annatar let him, raising himself up and arching back to give Celebrimbor's tongue full access. It was that cooperation that made Tyelpe lose control, groan in near agony as the yearning reached white hot intensity and his strong hands began tearing the fabric of Annatar's robes like a senseless thing. The clothing tore and along with the harsh sound of them coming apart, there was the symphony of Annatar's staccato breaths coming just near Tyelpe's ear as the Maia struggled out of his ruined robes.

"Undress." Annatar ordered and Tyelpe briefly got off him to disrobe with record speed, while the Maia kicked off the last of his clothes and lied back on the bed to watch him strip.

The sight of Annatar naked struck Celebrimbor so hard that he froze in his effort to get undressed merely to stare. The Maia's body was divine, perfect like every aspect of him. Everything about Annatar, down to the smallest detail was balanced, ideally proportionate and for a moment Celebrimbor could do nothing but admire.

Annatar tilted his head to the side, watching his reaction knowingly. Blinking the stupor away, Celebrimbor hurried to take off the rest of his clothing before he completely lost his nerve. By now he was certain that Annatar wasn't interested in hesitation, so he wasted no time on anxiety and second guessing, but let his robes drop wherever they may and climbed back on the bed over the Maia's prone form. He kissed him again, shivering at the drag of skin against skin. Annatar's body was smooth and his skin so deceptively soft, that Tyelpe felt like he could blow his load just by stroking himself against him like a cat.

Annatar let Celebrimbor devour his mouth, kisses sloppy and wet with desire. He put his hands on the small of the elf's back and gripped his hips to restrict Celebrimbor's movement. Tyelpe nearly wept with yearning as he was denied the orgasm, which was so close now, and strung up with arousal as he was, didn't protest as Annatar's fingers reached down between the cleft of his ass.

"Ahhh." He moaned hoarsely, weak with need. His nerves were so frayed with want that the barest touch made him shiver.

Annatar flipped them over and Celebrimbor found himself pressed over the mattress.

"Is this what you want?" Annatar asked and his usually honeyed voice sounded rough and unfamiliar. His right hand was pinning Tyelpe's left shoulder down, while the other continued its exploration of the tight ring of muscle of his ass. Tyelpe raised his hips, hooking a leg around Annatar's back, nudging him closer. He wanted whatever Annatar was willing to give and he saw no problem in letting the Maia take control.

Annatar tore his gaze away from Celebrimbor's flushing face to look around his bedchamber with a look of frustration. He returned his attention to the elf beneath him with an almost apologetic expression as he spit on his hand and returned it to prod at Tyelpe's entrance, not quite entering him yet.

"This will hurt a little." He said, fingertips teasing the hypersensitve skin.

"I'm not made of glass, Annatar. Do as you will." Celebrimbor said as calmly as he could and Annatar flashed him a smile.

At that the Maia breached him with a fingertip and the elf tensed. The sensation was unexpected, but not uncomfortable. When the rest of the finger followed and didn't stop until Annatar was knuckle-deep in him, Tyelpe held his breath and gripped the Maia's arms almost desperately. Annatar didn't take his eyes off of him and a fascinated smile was forming his features as he observed Celebrimbor frown and struggle to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation as the Maia fucked him with a single finger.

Celebrimbor stiffled a moan as Annatar removed his hand to spit on his fingers again and then braced himself for the second round, not surprised when he felt a second finger join the first, stretching the pursing muscles.

"Oh Tyelpe." Annatar sighed, voice coloured by affection, and he leaned to kiss Celebrimbor's lips very softly. The sweetness was such a stark contrast against the harsh work of his fingers inside him, which picked up pace and jammed into the elf's resisting flesh, coaxing him to stretch further.

The mixed sensations had him close his eyes and throw his head back.

"Relax." Annatar murmured in his ear, teeth closing over an earring and pulling carefully. The metal dragging his flesh sent a jolt down Tyelpe's erection and he growled, rocking against the penetration of Annatar's fingers, taking the digits deeper.

He added another finger a little too fast and Celebrimbor's undertoned 'yes' stole the Maia's breath.

"You really are different from what I expected." Annatar breathed into his ear. He pushed in a third finger, a little too quickly, but was met with no protests.

"You mean, you thought about this?" Tyelpe couldn't keep the hopeful note from his straining voice.

"I have wondered." Annatar admitted.

The Maia removed his fingers and flipped Tyelpe on his front.

"It will be easier this way." He told him and proceeded to push his knees apart. Celebrimbor held his breath as he felt Annatar sleek his cock and readjust his grip on his hips before aligning himself with his entrance.

"Breathe now." Annatar prompted and the elf took in a deep breath as the Maia begun entering him. "Keep breathing." Annatar reminded him and Tyelpe's breaths turned frantic, tears forming into his eyes. Slowly the Maia pressed in all the way.

It hurt, but he was in control of himself and Annatar's hand caressing his spine as he waited for Tyelpe to catch his breath sent shivers of want down the elf's body. The feeling amplified when the Maia's hair tickled his back and then he felt kisses being placed over each vertebra of his spine. Annatar was making his way up and Celebrimbor felt himself twitch around the intrusion of his cock, as it slid a little further into him.

"You can move." Celebrimbor hissed between his teeth. Fortunately, Annatar seemed to know he wasn't ready and denied him with another kiss and a shake of his head.

"There is no hurry, Tyelpe." The Maia crooned. "You did right to give yourself to me. I will show you that I take care of my own."

Celebrimbor was thrown by the possessiveness of Annatar's words, but his mind was too far gone to dwell on it. And after a few tense moments, Annatar began moving, carefully at first, taking all sense from Celebrimbor.

"Just relax. Trust me." Annatar was raining kisses over his bare shoulders. "I will make you love this."

Tyelpe exclaimed softly as he felt Annatar brush the bundle of nerves inside him, which he knew was his prostate. The Maia wrapped his arms around his chest and pushed him further into the mattress, replicating the movement with precision and making the elf gasp once more. Annatar's lips found the side of his neck and he licked the salty traces of sweat that had formed over Tyelpe's skin.

"Ah!" Tyelpe couldn't help but sigh, all discomfort had receded and what was left was the heat of Annatar's embrace, the softness of his kisses and the maddening sensation of being slowly filled.

Annatar continued to take his time until Celebrimbor fully adjusted and began anticipating the sweet ecstasy of the Maia's movements inside of him. Soon Tyelpe was pushing back against Annatar's hips, urging the Maia to quicken the pace, demonstrating better than any words could that he was ready.

And Annatar rewarded him as he begun to fuck him in earnest. He rose to his knees and laid a hand on the small of Tyelpe's back and picked up the pace.

"Annatar..." Celebrimbor gasped his name. "Annatar, please-"

He bit his lip. He wanted to cum, the pleasure that was mounting inside of him was reaching its peak. He jostled against the bedsheets with each of the Maia's powerful thrusts, hot breaths moisturing the bare skin of his arms as he arched his spine to take Annatar deeper.

"I'm going to finish-" He panted and felt the Maia's cock giving a hard throb before Annatar obliged him and wrapped a hand around his neglected erection, beginning to pump at once.

Celebrimbor cried out and couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer, spilling his seed in Annatar's hand with a series of choked off cries.

Bonelessly he sagged on the bed, too tired and shaken to hold himself up. The Maia pulled out and sat beside him, patiently rubbing circles over his back, while Tyelpe's sweat cooled and the last tremors of his orgasm subsided.

When he was ready, Celebrimbor turned over to look at the Maia's face. Annatar had a soft expression in his eyes and an indulgent smile on his lips. He was still erect.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" The elf offered.

"Tyelpe, you are such a treasure." Annatar chuckled in fond amusement and lied down beside him, spooning him from behind. Tyelpe's heart skipped a beat as he felt the hot hard organ brush against his buttocks when Annatar pulled him closer and whispered in his hair. "So eager, so good."

Celebrimbor felt a nudge against his mind, the Maia attempting access. He didn't fight him. The world around them seemed to drop and a wave of heat went through his consciousness, burrowing somewhere deeper, until the elf's world tilted and reeled as if intoxicated, and poignant desire began crawling its way through his veins, unnatural in its intensity and searing heat. It burrowed in his bones and unfurrowed in his lower belly, suddenly making him weak with renewed want.

In his mind he screamed for it, but his body only had the energy to breathe: "Oh please."

Annatar pressed into him with ease and held him close as he fucked him. This time there was only pleasure and mind-blowing want. Celebrimbor gasped and moved against him, rocking in time with the Maia's trusts. Annatar kissed his neck and soon his hand was back on Tyelpe's cock, stroking it lightly, but it was enough and Celebrimbor came, shouting as pleasure and agony intermingled. His body protested to being forced to orgasm a second time so soon. His cock barely had anything to spill, but it throbbed and jerked along with the rest of him, his inner muscles clenching so hard that it elicited a gasp from Annatar.

Once again the Maia pulled out and Tyelpe shivered when he felt digits probing at the puffy muscle of his entrance. He shook as he was reentered by the tips of Annatar's fingers, a slow teasing fuck, which had him gasping.

"I can't-" He panted.

"You can." Annatar crooned, his tongue darting out to lick Celebrimbor's neck. The pressure in his mind began building again and Celebrimbor felt his hole twitch as Annatar slid his erection into it and shallowly thrust in and out of him.

"I really can't." Celebrimbor shook his head. "Not right now."

The Maia sighed. 

"Perhaps not tonight then."

Tyelpe felt him withdraw and hot seed spurred over his stretched hole, dripping down his buttock. The Maia barely let out a sigh as he came.

Celebrimbor's muscles ached as he twisted to peak at Annatar's face. His body trembled, so exhausted and utterly spent he felt.

"Was that alright?" He asked, heart rising to his throat in fear that he had disappointed the Maia.

"More than alright, Tyelpe." Annatar smiled. "Now sleep. I can see that you need it."

With a sigh, Celebrimbor did as he was told. After the intensity of the emotions he had felt, everything else seemed to lay quiet and insignificant at the back of his mind. All earlier problems and worries were forgotten and he could simply rest.

He hadn't slept better in years.

**Author's Note:**

> My excuse is that I was bored and nervous while (needlessly) hospitalised for a day. I had to take my mind off unhelpful thoughts... and dirty porn came to rescue me, I guess. Okay, I have no excuse :D


End file.
